


Conversations of the End part 2: Prepared and Trouble

by Singaling_sheep



Series: Converstations in a Safe Room [9]
Category: Sing (2016)
Genre: AU, Multi, Violence, sci fi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 14:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11738751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singaling_sheep/pseuds/Singaling_sheep
Summary: Nana and her team are ready to end the raider threat but those back in the surveillance room have a new danger to deal with.





	Conversations of the End part 2: Prepared and Trouble

“Crawly come in, what’s the situation on the men?” Nana asked her navigator 

“Oh, they’re in positions all around the theatre and are awaiting your orders Miss Noodleman.” Crawly said in a chipper tone

“Good we should be ready soon, tell the men to stay in position and to await word from me.” Nana responded

“Very good, Miss Noodleman, I’ll inform the men,” Crawly said, “Over and out.”

“So where should we set up?” Nancy asked as she checked her gear

“We should try and get inside the theatre, that way when Nana’s men attack the front we strike from behind.” Ferdinand said 

The whole group: Nana, Nancy, Ferdinand, Randall, and Agni; where positioned on a balcony overlooking a part of the theatre. Regular raider patrols could be seen making their rounds along the outside.

“Hmmm, sounds like a plan to me.” Randall said hoisting his auto-rifle onto his shoulder

“Who are these guys anyway?” Agni asked as she peered through a set of binoculars

“From what my recon team has told me,” Nana answered, “they call themselves Deval’s Dogs. Their leader is someone called Rasputin Devalious.”

“Talk about a comic book villain name.” Agni said with a little laugh

“Regardless how absurd his name is, he’s dangerous if he managed all of this.” Nancy said with a bit of anger in her voice, “How did he get past all the colonies outer sensors and defenses?”

“He’s probably got a skilled hacker or perhaps he’s got some kind of new cloaking technology.” Randall said

“We’ll have to figure it out after everything is said and done.” Ferdinand said with a low growl to his voice

“Alright,” Nana said, “Let’s get in there and get this party started.”

Managing to sneak past the patrols and enter the theatre they took up posts in several places in the theatre. Ferdinand, Nancy and Nana climbed up to the balcony seats for better use of their long range weaponry. Randall and Agni made their way back stage and hid ready to ambush their enemies. 

Ferdinand adjusted the sight on his rifle and aimed it at the stage. “I’m ready to go.”

Nancy loaded ammo into her arm and checked her pistol, “Good to go here.”

Agni and Randall checked their weapons and gave each other the thumbs up before Randall radioed, “We’re good down here.”

Nana contacted Crawly, “Crawly come in, we’re in position and ready to start.” The Shepai smiled, “Give the men the go ahead!”

“You got it Miss Noodleman.” Crawly responded happily

 

As Nana’s Mercenaries got into position, back in the surveillance room Mike was pacing back and forth in front of the security monitors. 

“They’re gonna be ok, she’s gonna be ok.” Johnny said to the pacing mousan

“I know that!” Mike spun around and yelled at Johnny, “You think I don’t know that you…you…ARRRRGH!” he was too upset to think of an insult

Lance put his hands over his ears to bloack out the yelling, the pain killers had given him a horrible headache. “Hey come on guys let’s not start this kind of crap okay.” He said

“What do you know!” Mike yelled at the pintalla, “Your love isn’t out there risking her life!” 

Lance just winced at the yelling.

“Hey don’t take you anger out on him!” Becky quietly shot back so as not to cause Lance any pain

Mike was about to say something when Rosita got up and yelled, “That’s enough!” she shot the mousan a look that shut him up

Everyone was silent after that.

“No more arguing ok.” Rosita said in a motherly tone, “Got it.”

Mike nodded averting his eyes from Rosita’s, “Got it.” He said quietly 

“Anybody got any fun ideas?” Ash asked after a while of silence 

“Oh, oh, how about charades!” Gunter said excitedly 

“I’d rather sit in silence that play games.” Mike grumbled 

The Q-teez were rummaging around through the supplies in the room. They talked to each other mostly in their native language as they searched.

“I’m pretty sure Mr. Grousmire told you not to touch anything.” Rosita said to the repandian’s after sneaking up on them

All five of them jumped with a small squeal from her sudden appearance. Pink hid something behind her back with a big grin.

“Alright hand it over.” Rosita said in full mom mode with her hand held out

“Don’t have anything.” Pink said innocently

Rosita raised an eyebrow at her. Pink and the other four started to slowly inch away from the porskal when a thud sounded against the entrance to the surveillance room. Everyone stopped and looked at the door. Another thud rang out against the door.

“Check the camera’s.” Johnny told Mike

Mike looked at the camera screens and his face went a little pale, “Can’t we catch a fucking break today?” he said 

Outside of the door was one heavily armored raider with a lot of other raiders alongside him. “Good catch, sounds different than the other walls.” The armored raider said, “Set up the ram and get to work on it.”

The other raiders cheered as they scrambled to set up the ram.

“Is there another way out of here?” Becky asked in a panic, hugging Lance close to her

Gunter shook his head, “No, Ferdinand said it was one way in and out.”

Johnny grabbed a pistol from the supplies, “Start flipping stuff over to make barricades and cover.” He said 

The Q-teez approached Johnny, “We help fight!” All five of them whipped out their batons, knives, and slingshots

After seeing them in action Johnny wasn’t about to refuse their help, “Alright get to cover and take out anyone that gets too close to the others, got it!”

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Ash asked the gorsai as she approached

“I’m the son of a space pirate,” he responded, “I can handle a gun and that’s what we need right now.” He kissed her, “Now please get to cover with the others I don’t know how long that door is going to last.”

Ash blushed at the sudden kiss, “r…right ok got it.”

“Don’t worry I’ll be ok, I won’t let them get you.” Johnny said as Ash hurried to cover

Gunter had grabbed a pistol as well, “I’m not that good but I’ve been practicing.” He told Johnny

“Well that’s seven with weapons.” Johnny said, “Hope that’s enough.”

The rhythmic thudding of the ram started against the door. Johnny and Gunter took up positions with their pistols at the ready. It was a strong door, hopefully stronger than the raider’s ram.

 

The sudden sound of laser fire could be heard outside of the theatre as the mercenaries started their attack against the raiders. More raiders rushed out of the theatre to join the fight outside. 

“Ripper Jones! Amadeus!” a new voice shouted, echoing off the walls of the building as the owner stepped onto the stage

It was Rasputin Devalious, most of the gorsai’s body had been replaced with cybernetics, all that was left was his head and part of his chest. In his hands was a large D.E.C. or directed energy cannon.

A pintalla and a shepai joined him on the stage. Amadeus was the shepai and was dressed in energy resistant armor and armed with twin hard ammo sup machine guns and wrist mounted hard light shields. The pintalla was Ripper Jones, she was dressed in light breathable armor and had only a pistol on her person.

“Yes sir?” they both asked approaching Rasputin

“What the fuck is happening?” Rasputin demanded to know

Up in the balcony Ferdinand took aim along with Nancy and Nana. Agni and Randall started to sneak up on the three on the stage. Nana smiled, “Let the fun begin!”


End file.
